Bella's World
by iParty5
Summary: She only had five minutes of freedom. Then a mean man, Aro Volturi, took it all away from her. He takes Bella into his home and becomes her "father." But here's the catch: he's abusive and doesn't care much about Bella. Will she stay with him and give him another chance, or run away in order that she may start a new life?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There I was, lying in my mother's arms in a dark, muggy, devastating ally with my father next to us. They looked so scared; I wouldn't know why-I was just born five minutes earlier.

There were all sorts of animal sounds I couldn't recognize. Every time a noise was made, my parents would jolt their bodies around to try to find where the noise had come from.

We were turned at a spot where there was no single body in front of us.

Anywhere.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere-we turn and something appears in the distance.

It's a body. A real body. Lying prostrate. Perhaps dead.

A man walks up behind the dead body, holding a knife. He screams at my parents as if they are deaf, "Hey! Put the baby down and get over here!"

My parents did as they were told. I was put in a little box they had found so I would stay safe. They started walking over to the man, holding each other for protection. Trying to stay calm; being afraid.

"Now listen to me. And listen good," he commands my parents. They fell silent. "You know that baby you were just holding? She has something of mine and I wish to receive it. So if you would hand her over to me I would-"

My father interrupts, "What the heck are you talking about? She was just-"

"Shut up, you ragged fool," the man sputters at my father. "I told you, she has something of mine and I wish to receive it. If you would hand her over to me I would gladly take it from her. No questions, buts; nothing! Now hand her over!"

The man was a tall man. He looked nothing like a day over 30. His face was covered with a mask. (I wondered if his face was covered with scars or something.) Although he was tall, he seemed crippled like a wolf turning nine. He was wearing what any other person being bad would wear; ripped jeans and a stained t-shirt. I don't know why, but he had been carrying a brief case with him. Maybe it's full of weapons! No, that's not possible, or is it?

He must have been a lonely guy because nobody wants a person who is being mean, violent, and is a murderer. I bet he's probably tricked girls into being his girlfriend but then kept them captive then did the most utterly thing a person could ever do. Shoot, stab; murder.

My father had a really gruesome feeling about this man and he knew this wouldn't end well. "Sir, if I may ask, what is your name?"

The man refused to tell and demanded the child to come forth.

"Sir, I am part of the FBI. I am off duty now but I assure you if you tell me your name and give me a good explanation for wanting the child nobody will get hurt. Do you understand? Now, what is your name?"

The man responded, "My name is Aro Volturi. And your child has something very precious of mine and I am desperate to receive it. I probably should not tell you because it is very personal to me."

"Now, if you don't mind," the officer started to say, "I am going to ask you a few questions before we can proceed, okay?"

"No," Aro yelled. "I wish to have the baby and never have her returned to you. And I bet you're not even part of the FBI, the CIA or anything! You are a fraud and so is your wife!"

My mother was so hurt by that statement, she ran over to me, hugged me tight and started crying.

My father started confronting this ignorant man. "Nobody, not a single person talks to my beautiful, considerate wife like that! And yes, I am not part of the FBI but I assure you I am well-prepared and I will fight if I-" The man had a huge ring on his finger and punched my father right in the stomach with it. My father grunted in agony.

My mother put me down back in the box and ran toward my father lying on the ground in pain. She starts to comfort him the way she was comforting me, trying to protect me from the man.

The man runs toward me and grabs me gently; honestly, he was trying not to hurt me because babies are very delicate. He ran back over to my parents who were crying together; now hugging.

"Now, if you want your precious baby back you're going to have to do me a favor. You two have to get a divorce until I say you can get back together. And you can never see each other. Most importantly, you may never see your daughter again."

He ran me into his truck, put me in the backseat, and started to drive away. And that is how my whole life started. And it is still a devastating mess.


	2. Chapter 1: An Uneasy Feeling

**Chapter 1: An Uneasy Feeling**

I am a thirteen year old 8th grader named Bella, and I am being treated as if I am five. Today, it is Aro's birthday. I call him "Aro" because he's not my real father although he considers himself as one. Technically, he's my foster father. I can never even try to remember my parents or what happened to them, Aro only tells me that they're dead but I don't believe it. I have this feeling that they are still alive I just don't know it yet.

His house is huge, almost like a mansion. Even the basement is as beautiful as a castle's bedroom. And that is my bedroom.

Aro is a millionaire and he is considered to be one of the most popular actors out there. Actually, he is Number 2 on the "Top 15 Hot Actors" list.

He stars on a television show called Being Immortal. The show is about three friends that are not human and how they interact with their lives and the way they act around other people, following along with romance and drama.

Obviously, being a millionaire's so-called daughter, everyone knows me too because he always takes me with him to events and all that stuff. The thing is, I never have the chance to do what I wish to do. Soon, that is going to change.

Every time I refuse to do something or give Aro the "thing" he wants from me, he starts abusing me. That's why I have so many bruises and scars all over my body. He's also done more than just abuse me, and trust me you don't want me to go there; it's not pleasant.

The school I go to is simply called Hollywood Middle School and Junior High School.

Everyone always questions me on why I come to school with new marks everyday and I just say that my cat scratched me (even though I don't have one) or that I scratched myself too hard or that I hit something.

So far, I have no friends, mostly because Aro won't let me and his T.V. show is across the street so I have no choice. Even on the inside of the school I try to make friends secretly and they won't approve. At least all of my teachers like me and I like them back. That seems fair enough.

My fourteenth birthday is coming up soon and I hope it will be special. February vacation which is next week is when my birthday is. How cool is that?

It's Friday and the school day has finally ended. I don't know why but Aro makes me walk home everyday. That's okay! I get the chance to visit some celebrities in our neighborhood. We live in the neighborhood where mostly all of the celebrities live.

"Hey, how was school today," Aro asks as I walk in the front door, while he's playing Poker with his co-stars. "Fine," I mumbled. "Same as every other day of the week."

Aro rose from his seat, walked over to me and asked if we could talk. All I could say was nothing. Just nod. We went towards the kitchen and spoke quietly.

"I was thinking," he started saying, "maybe you'd want to go have dinner tonight? To make you feel at least a little happier?"

"Can't," I lied. "I have too much homework."

"Can't you do it afterwards?" he asked. He started to sound a little angry.

His friends didn't feel right sitting near us. "Maybe we should leave," one of them said.

"Yeah, come on guys," another one said.

Soon they dropped their cards and almost ran out the door.

I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with me. "You are going whether you like it or not," he demanded.

"What part of 'I cannot' do you not understand?"

Right then and now he slapped me across the face, took my bag and threw it on the couch. Then he dragged me out the door.


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal Day Filled of Terror

**Chapter 2: A Normal Day Filled With Terror**

As Aro was dragging me out the door, my neighbor and close personal friend Selena Gomez saw us. She ran over to us.

"Mr. Collier," Selena said. "What are you trying to do, suffocate her?"

"Selena, it's okay," I admit.

"No," she yells. "It's not okay! I'm not going to let you be dragged around like a voodoo doll!"

I could tell Aro was furious with Selena when he dropped me to the ground and stomped toward her. _This might not end well_, I thought to myself.

Aro then took his sharp pointy knuckles and slapped Selena on her right cheek, leaving a red - very bright red - mark. She fell.

"No one," Aro began, "talks around me like that."

Selena finally found the strength to stand up after being knocked down. "What," she said. "Confronting you?"

Aro hissed at her, "Yes, you idiot!"

When Aro grabbed me to pull me to his car, I made an attempt to look at Selena. _I'm sorry_, I mouthed with a worried look on my face. I knew she understood.

Selena was the one and only person I talked to about my problems and about HIM. She understood almost everything I have told her about my life. Almost like my big sister, she always tries to be there for me and always does her best to try to protect and help me.

Aro was driving so fast I felt as if we were flying. I was unsure about what was to occur next.

All of the sudden, and I knew this would happen, a cruiser starts to follow us. Although the policeman was on our tail, Aro wouldn't dare stop.

"Aro, what are you doing?" I questioned. "You have to pull over!"

He demanded I shut my mouth or I would be beaten. _God, I'm sick of his attitude! _I thought to myself.

The policeman was becoming furious. Because Aro would not pull over, the cruiser behind us called upon two more cruisers. At once, Aro pulled over.

When Aro and the cruiser were settled, one policeman sent the other cruisers away.

Once the two cruisers had driven away, the one policeman strolled over to our car. He tapped on Aro's window to put it down.

I didn't know why but Aro seemed to hesitate to put his window down.

"Aro," I said. "Just put the window down before you get us into more trouble," I finished with attitude.

When Aro finally put his window down, the policeman looked at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked Aro while putting a finger to his chin.

Aro replied, "You might have seen me on my show Being Immortal."

"No, not there," the policeman admitted, still pondering. "You…you are…you," he stuttered.

"I'm what?" Aro questioned.

"Number One FBI Most Wanted," he replied.

All of the sudden, four more cruisers surrounded the scene. Policemen were then jumping out of their vehicles and pulling out guns.

_Oh, no! _I thought to myself. _This can't be possible._


	4. Chapter 3: An Abusive Man Gone Wild

**Chapter 3: An Abusive Man Gone Wild**

I knew Aro was a bad guy, but I never thought he would be the Number One FBI Most Wanted kind of bad.

"Sir, ma'm," the officer began, "would you please step out of the car."

When Aro and I exited the vehicle, the policemen separated us. Two of the policemen checked me for any weapons. As a result, I was clean, except for the fact they saw many bruises and scars on my body. They let me be afterwards.

One policeman pinned Aro on the hood of his car, while putting Aro's hands behind his back. While the policeman was holding Aro down, another one checked Aro for any weapons, finding a pocketknife, some money, and a small gun hidden in his rustic, black shoe Aro calls his "lucky boot."

They emptied Aro's pocket and boot, coming to an exquisite finding. He never had his license. _That makes it better._ I thought to myself.

Another policeman called the two policemen holding Aro down over to the car. Without having the policemen's noticing, Aro quickly got up, grabbed his pocketknife, swooped me up and started to run away with me. Making me be quiet, he sped away as if he were a ostrich.

Once the policemen noticed, they demanded he stop, but he wouldn't.

As we were running we came to a corner and made the turn. Jolting, we stopped and Aro pinned me against the wall. He pulled out his pocketknife and swiftly took out the knife part and put it up against my neck and waited for the policemen who saw us make the turn.

"This way! Let's go," one policeman commanded.

At the time when they made the turn, the saw us right away and requested Aro to let me go.

The chief of police said, "Sir, what is your name, if I may ask?"

"Why do you care?" Aro stupidly asked.

The chief answered in monotone, "Because I am the-"

Cutting him off, Aro said, "The chief? Yeah, that makes a big difference," he over exaggerated.

With a knife held by Aro still up against my neck a couple of new cops, or "newbies," snickered at the comment.

Angry, the chief yelled at them, "Hey!" The two new cops stood there alarmed. "Do you want to be fired?" Ashamed, the two cops shook their heads no.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," the chief began as he stared deeply into the eyes of the new cops, "I believe I asked you a question. As I recall it, it went, 'What is your name, sir?'"

"You don't need to know!" Aro sputtered at the chief. "Nobody needs to know who I am! Especially you!"

Because the chief was aggravated, he commanded the others to pin him down and bring me to the car to take me home.

As soon as Aro heard his command, he pulled me off the dry, brick wall and wrapped his arm around my chest, having me grip onto his arm to try make him release. He then threatened the police to leave us alone or Aro would slit my neck.

Trying to dissuade him, the chief said slowly, "Now, why would you want to do that?"

"Because…because…" he stuttered.

"Because what?" the chief demanded.

"No! I can't say it!" Aro exclaimed. "It's too personal and too painful to say in front of people! I can't do it!"

With all the pressure of Aro holding the knife up against my now bloody neck I felt as if I were to pass out at any minute. And then it happened.

I collapsed to Aro's feet, my arms swinging over my head onto the ground in front of me. Aro just stood there with his arms in the air, ready to surrender.

In a blur, Aro bolted.

In an instant, some policemen chased him and pinned him down to the ground and cuffed him.

The chief came to me, checking my injuries. He called an ambulance. They came within five minutes.

Two ambulance doctors came over to me with a stretcher.

One of them, who looked as if he were, maybe, 25, said, "Don't worry Bella. We're gonna take you to the hospital and the doctors will fix you up."

After he said that, they picked me up and put me on the stretcher. I was then loaded into the ambulance and had an oxygen cap put on me.

_I can't believe he's getting arrested! _I thought to myself. _At least I won't have to deal with him anymore. But where am I gonna live? Maybe with Selena and her parents?_

And then I drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: A Calm Day Making Me Krazy

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I JUST SIMPLY USED THE CHARACTERS' NAMES AND MADE UP A STORY AROUND THEM. THIS STORY WAS ACTUALLY MADE WITHOUT THE TWILIGHT CHARACTER NAMES. SO JUST TO GET THIS OUT AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.  
**

**Chapter 4: A Calm Day Making Me Krazy**

Although I was asleep, I could feel the bumpiness of the road. And trust me, it wasn't a nice ride. I couldn't even try to keep my eyes closed.

Just about every few seconds there was a bump.

BUMP… BUMP… BUMP… BUMP.

It just kept going on and on till we finally reached the hospital where there was smooth pavement up to the door.

I was wrapped in a big white sheet that was covering me, had an oxygen mask on my mouth, and kept falling in and out of consciousness.

Everything was really blurry but when I was in the ER, everything became clear as day.

When the nurses took the sheet off me, I realized I was a mess!

My clothes were all dirty from falling; I had scrapes on my knees and arms. Even though I was wearing jeans, I fell hard enough that they ripped where my knees are. I never realized how hurt I actually was.

For some reason, my arm hurt really bad.

I told one of the nurses named, Jennifer. She was really nice. Actually, she was the nicest and I liked her very much.

"Jennifer, my arm really hurts and I'm not moving it," I told her.

She said, "Well, I'll x-ray it and we'll see what happens. Okay?"

I nodded.

After taking my x-ray and leaving to talk to a doctor for 5 minutes, she came back.

"Sweetie," Jennifer said gently. "Your arm hurts because it's broken. I'm afraid we're going to have to undergo surgery."

I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. I just stared blankly at her, then I finally nodded in acceptance.

**2 hours later…**

"She's starting to wake up," I hear Jennifer say to Selena, who had come in after the surgery had finished.

"Bella," Selena began, as she was rubbing my good arm, "Bella, can you hear me?"

Slowly, I open my eyes as I mumbled, "Selena? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," she answered. "Would you like to live with me? I met with a lawyer and he said I could take you in."

"R- really?" I managed to ask. "I'd love to."

As Selena and I were talking about all the fun we were going to have, Jennifer was talking with the doctor.

I overheard Jennifer say to him, "Bella was lucky to have survived the pressure of the knife against her neck, Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen, knowing that I was going to be okay, nodded in agreement.

I remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen as the doctor who delivered me.

Carlisle was a tall and lean man who was considered to be on the 'Top 10 Hottest Doctors in the Country' list; him being number two.

His hair was that of a golden-copper, combed back in clean strokes.

I have to admit; he is THE HOTTEST doctor I have ever seen!

Trust me on this. If you were me right now, all you'd be paying attention to is his face, not his dialogue.

Then I saw that Selena went to sit back down when Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Well," he began, "your arm has been fixed and should be completely healed within the next four weeks." He finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," I said, with happiness in my eye.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I nodded with a smile.

_Wow! I'm starting to like him even better! _I thought to myself.

He told me I would have to stay here for the night so I won't end up hurting myself at home. And so the doctors can check up on me easier.

I nodded in reply. _As if I don't get enough abuse from Aro._ I thought to myself.

"Dinner is being served to our patients," he said, looking through some papers on his clipboard. "Would you like something to eat?"

I replied, "Yes, please. I'm starving," I exaggerated, adding a little smile.

He smiled back.

"Okay then. I'll be right back," he said with a click of his pen.

A few minutes later, as Selena and I had been talking, a strange lady walked in.

"Hello," she greeted us kindly. "I'm here to see Bella."

"What do you want?" I questioned as I sat up.

"It's me, Renee Swan," she said as if I was supposed to remember her after so many years. "I'm your mother."


	6. Chapter 5: Hello, Goodbye, and Hello

**Chapter 5: Hello, Goodbye, and Hello**

"Mom?" I asked her. "Not a chance."

"Well," she begins, "it's me. I'm here and you're going to live with me."

I questioned, "Why would I want to do that if you didn't want me in the fist place?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?!," she exclaims.

"That's what Aro told me. I just made it up that he said you two were dead."

"Why would you believe anything that man tells you?" she says as she points in thin air as if explaining something.

I blurted out, "Because he was the only one who actually took care of me! Yes, he was abusive, but he still kept me clean and well-fed. No one else," I said as I rolled onto my side, looking away from her and at Selena who was sitting next to me, rubbing my arm.

"Well, I just thought," Renee began as I cut her off, "Just go!"

Charlie had walked into the room while Renee and I were talking. He said, "Renee, I think you should go. Bella has been through some rough times. She needs to rest. Come, I'll lead you out." With that, he led Renee out the door and down to the main entrance.

"Come on, Bella," Selena said. "She's your mother. You should as least give her a chance."

"Why?" I questioned abruptly. "She doesn't care for me."

"Well, I think -"

"Can I just get some sleep, please?" I said, somewhat annoyed.

Selena stood up and said, "Sure, I'll leave you be."

And with that, she walked out of the room, silent. Then, Jennifer came over to me and said, "Do you want to sleep?"

"Well, what time is it," is the usual questioned I asked.

She replied, "Ten o'clock."

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep."

"Okay," she said. "I'll let Carlisle know and I'll come back to close the shades and turn off the lights, okay, Bella?"

I nodded.

When she left to tell Carlisle, I got under the covers and tried to wrap myself up as if I were cold and were a bear migrating.

Jennifer came back in the room and did as she said she would do. As she walked out of the room, she turned to look at me with one hand on the light switch, ready to turn them off. "All set?"

"Yeah," I replied with a nod.

**8:36 the next morning**

I heard a big crash sounding like it was literally right next to my ear. It came from the corner of the room. It was just tools that fell. _Thank you, Lord, for not making me think it was something tragic._ I thought to myself. Jennifer started to pick them up.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Carlisle said, standing opposite of the way I was laying on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I did have a good sleep," I replied feeling well-rested but still sleepy.

"Okay. Well, you are going to go home with Selena this morning, okay?" Carlisle said.

I nodded in reply.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Selena began, "am I interrupting?"

Carlisle required, "No, not at all. We just finished." To me, he said, "So, Bella, you can get out of bed, get packed, and you may leave when you are all set. But meet me back in the lobby, of course."

A few minutes later, after I got dressed, gathered my stuff, and entered the lobby, I told Carlisle I was going home. He agreed and Selena and I drove home.

After I grabbed most of my stuff from Aro's house and entered Selena's, we were intrigued by a big surprise.

It was Aro. Standing in the middle of Selena's living room. "Oh, what a surprise! You're living with us now!"


	7. Chapter 6: You Can Go Back to Hell

**Chapter 6: You Can Go Back to Hell**

"Aro?! What are you doing here?" I ask as I shake my heading trying to figure this out.

Aro replied, "What are you talking about? I live here. Selena took me in. Right, Selena?"

Selena stood there completely paralyzed with fear and said she would be right back.

Aro insisted that I put my bags on the couch and make myself at home while he went to go get something.

When he came back, he held Selena by the arm and had a mischievous look on his face that told me this wasn't going to be good.

She had a couple of red marks on her once I was close enough to see her and I said to Aro, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Aro insisted. "I have the ability to tell people things and they obey me, just like I did with Selena here."

As I was clenching my fists and shaking with fear, I said, "There's no way you could've done that! There's nothing in this world that can change Selena's mind!"

"Oh, I didn't change her mind," he said. "I just made her think she changed her mind."

"Still, you had no right in the world to do it!" I yelled, loud enough that I think China heard us.

"Bella, you have to understand the facts. I didn't change her mind completely, I just made her think otherwise," he said, surprisingly calm.

A few seconds passed.

"Selena, dear, why don't you go sit down on the couch, hmm?" And she went to the couch.

When she walked by me with forthright eyes, no longer genial, I could feel a premonition as the adrenaline rushed through my veins. I said, "Aro, what are you doing? This isn't your house and you know it!"

"Well, I know it isn't by Selena's mother invited me in and said I could live here so technically this is now my house that I live in," he declared. "Understood?"

I nodded. Now I know he's angry. His veins are popping out and his face is turning red. I don't see the point about why he has to be mad all the time. _Take a chill pill._ I thought to myself.

"Just tell me two things," I demanded. "One, how did you escape prison? And two, why do you want to live here? You've always said you hated it."

"Well, if you must know, I escaped prison by not being guilty by cheating my way out of it. And I want to live here because our house is being evicted because of me being a criminal. And even though I despise the fact that I am now living here, I guess I'm just going to have to live with it," he replied, somewhat angry.

At that moment, I just decided to blurt my mouth out at him, "You little son of a bitch! You should be in jail and you know it! And why would our house be evicted because of you being a criminal? Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

All of the sudden, Aro starts to use his father voice, "Now, don't you use that tone with me, darling. You are my daughter and you should treat me with respect because I am your father."

"FATHER?! Since when have you been my father? Last time I checked, I don't have one. Can you show me father? Because if I can't, no one can," I screamed.

For about a moment the two of us just stood in silence while Selena had her mouth shut listening in the background.

I said, "You know what I think? I think that you should have never gotten me in the first place and I should have run away years ago. But, no! I was too kind and stupid to keep giving you chances! I'm out of here!"

And with that, I picked up my bags and headed for the door.

Out of nowhere, Selena popped in front of my face as I tried to leave and she said, "You cannot leave. Once you enter, you stay."

"C'mon, Selena, just let me go," I said calmly.

"She can't. she's obeying my command and what the two of us say is mandatory," said Aro.

After about five seconds, I finally said, "You can't just keep me locked up here. There's no way."

Then I knew I made a mistake. Selena pushed my bags down to the floor, out of my hands, and grabbed onto my arms tightly.

"Selena, what are you doing?" I asked, panicking.

After I said that, Aro plopped a blanket over my head from behind and lifted me off the ground and started to run upstairs.

The blanket was so thick no one, not even I could hear myself scream. I was left alone inside the blanket wondering what was going to happen next.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now. Where did everything go wrong?


	8. Chapter 7: The Escape

**Chapter 7: The Escape**

As I heard the heavy footsteps and the tiny whispers coming from their mouths, I was dropped right into a chair and became paralyzed with fear.

_Why the hell is he doing this to me? He's never done anything before. Why now?_ I contemplated to myself over and over again.

I could feel the blanket being pulled off me, and when it did, I ran for it. But before I could even jump out of the seat, someone grabbed me from behind. And I knew it was Aro because Selena was standing in front of me.

He tied my hands behind the chair, while Selena wrapped rope around my legs to the chair. Throughout the process I squirmed more than I ever had before.

"Aro, what the hell has gotten into you?!" I said after struggling to get free, my hair in a complete mess. "You've never done this! Why?"

"That doesn't have to do with you," he said.

"But why can't you-"

Aro butted in, "Shut up!"

After I turned to look at Selena, she quickly put duct tape on my mouth.

I squealed and squirmed as hard as I could, but to no avail.

Aro, the freaking horrendous man he is, then started to walk out, laughing, with Selena with an evil smile on her face.

I kept thrashing and screaming, only to find myself on my back and my feet in the air. I was all alone.

The ceiling and the area around me was as black as night. The only light peered in through the window that was open a crack in the far left and right corners.

Even though I may have been a little old to be scared of the dark, I was petrified. I was already petrified with the kidnapping and all but the darkness made it worse. I never knew if an animal was going to come out of the closet and attack me.

As I was laying on my back with my feet dangling over my head, I searched about the room for anything that may help get the rope off.

A sharp piece of wood peeking out from the floor caught my eye.

As quiet as I could, I scooted over to the wood on the other side of the room where the light shone in. when I got there, I flipped onto my side, moved my hands and arms to the back of the piece of wood and sawed the rope in half.

For some reason, my wrists were numb. Dared I was to turn around and find red all over the floor and the rope. Drips were falling, but I didn't know from where. Figuring out the red drops came from my hand, I examined the rope to come across thorns sticking into my palm. The rope was full of thorns and they were making me bleed! Oh, how hate is all that fills his heart.

I just wiped the thought from my mind and went straight to ripping the duct tape off my mouth. That hurt like hell, trust me, but no screaming came from my mouth. Then I untied the rope from my feet to see that the thorns made small holes in my jeans.

I struggled to get up, the pain increasing in my wrists for I used to windowsill for support.

I noticed that the window next to the one I was near was open. I stumbled over to it and opened it more.

Wind gushed in my face. Cars were beeping, trying to get through traffic. Trees filled the scenery that was looked upon far ahead. People strolled on sidewalks. Birds flew in the sky or perches on electrical lines.

I stood in the place next to the place I grew up in; Hell. I could see it across the way. Many thoughts ran through my head as I thought about what to do next.

And then I did it. I climbed out the window, lost all thought and just jumped.


End file.
